Prelude to War
by Katrak
Summary: A Part 1 of a 3 Part Story... 7 years after Link is sent back to being a 10-year-old kid, things start to go wrong.


Prelude to War  
Part 1 or a 3 part Story  
  
  
  
Dawn. Link walked through the fields of Hyrule. It had been 7 years since he had slain Gannondorf and saved Hyrule. There was peace and happiness everywhere. The sun began to peak up over Death Mountain. Link continued on his way to the market. Everything was as usual, people talking and buying. He quickly purchased his groceries and left for home.  
  
As he climbed the ladder to his tree house he paused for a moment and looked back at the village. Yup, it was the same. His life had been pretty much like this ever since that day 7 years ago. He continued on inside and sat down at the table and started to eat some fruit for breakfast.  
  
Later that day Link was visiting with the Deku Tree and they stumbled on to the matter of Princess Zelda. "So Link why how long has it been since you have seen he princess?" the Deku Tree asked.  
"I saw her one day in the market buying something. Other than that, nope," he answered bluntly.  
"I see. Well then I have some business with a representative from Death Mountain," the tree explained.  
"Ok then I'll be going then," Link said and he started off. He passed Saria on his way out and they started to talk. "What are you doing here I thought you had to stay with the other sages from now on," Link said.  
"Well I'm visiting my old friends, and I wanted to see you in particular," Saria said with a glint in her eye.  
"Yeah I've been wanting to see you for a long time now. Ok what is really going on, I know that the sages wouldn't let you come all this way just to visit," Link demanded.  
"I don't want to make this sound like some threat or anything but... a couple of days ago there were bodies found on Death Mountain. I came here with the representative that is talking with the Deku Tree right now. The bodies were of gorons. We don't know who did this yet but we are looking into it. The sages wanted you to tell all of the Kokiri that there will be guards coming to watch after them," Saria explained.  
"Ok. Now your going to tell me that I'm wanted at the castle," Link said.  
"I'm afraid so. Princess Zelda wants to see you immediatly," Saria said.  
With that, Link ran over to tell Mido that guards would be coming. He wasn't too happy about having strangers near the village but he understood that it was for their safety. Quickly he went to his tree house to get some things. After packing them in a satchel he slung it over his back and went to the forest entrance. Saria was there and they both set off for Hyrule Castle.  
  
Upon arriving they were greeted by Impa. She showed Link to his quarters and he got un-packed. Sitting on the small bed in the room he tried to piece things together. If there were bodies found on Death Mountain that would meen that the attackers were after something on the mountain. Could it be the spiritual stone? Yes that would have to be it. What else could they want? For the Hyrule's sake they were lucky that they didn't get it. Thats it! They want the spiritual stones, they were deffinently going to attack Zora's Domain and Kokiri Village then. He had to warn the princess.  
  
"Yes your Highness I know that the evidence we have isn't substantial enough to put a full guard on both areas but think about it; what if I am right and they do get all the stones. We could re-live exactly what could have happened 7 years ago!" Link explained.  
"Link you know very well we agreed not to talk about that for fear that someone could find out we altered time. I will send more guards to each post. But until we have full confirmation that there will be attacks I will not make an action that could upset the Zora's or the Kokiri!" Zelda said sternly.  
"Yes your Highness," Link said and bowed. He exited the large chamber and returned to his room. He knew that she wouldn't listen to him but hopefully after an attack or two she would see.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
"Princess Zelda, Princess Zelda!" a messenger came scurrying into Zelda's room, "Your Highness, I'm sorry to wake you but there has been a murder in Zora's Domain!"  
  
"I'm sorry, ok I said it," Zelda said embarassed.  
"I understand why you chose not too. But now we have to act," Link said.  
"Ok. I'll send 15 extra guards to each place. Plus I want you too ride out to Guredo Fortress. See if you can't find any clues as to if our old friend Gannondorf has escaped. I don't think it possible but I want to be sure," Zelda ordered.  
"Ok. I'll be back as soon as possible," Link said.  
  
The ride to the fortress was quick and he arrived just as the sun was setting. He parked Epona near the steps. He hurried up the steps but was greeted by an unhappy Guredo. Her eyes had a strange haziness to them and she had her spear drawn. "Hello, could I please speek with the person in charge?" Link asked. But without warning she swung her spear at Link. He dodged and moved in to disarm her. With a strike to her arm he grabbed the spear and threw it away. After doing so he looked up to see 4 others running at him, all with the haze. "Epona!" Link yelled for his horse. She came galloping up and he hopped on. He got out of there as fast as he could. Something was deffinently not right there. Ok now he had put it off long enough. But now he had to get a sword. With the way things were going it looked like he would finally have to use one again. The only place he knew he could find one, besides the Temple of Time, would be Kokiri Village. So he directed Epona there and got off at the entrance. Crossing the bridge an utterly scary silence fell over him. He slowed his pace and carefully walked through the door. In horror he saw the entire village in flames. A villager lay wounded and burned next to a house. He hurried to her and bent down. "What happened!?!" Link asked.  
"Lar--ge...... group-p, b-b-burn down..... leav-ve t-to the n-north," she stammered.  
"Thank you. I'll be right back," Link said. He quickly went around and gathered everyone up. Eventually he had everyone stable and sitting against a tree. The village was in ashes so he got everyone into the room by the Forest Temple entrance. Tents were set up and he got them some food from his pack. After taking care of them he told them that he would have more guards sent with supplies. He ran as fast as he could to the Deku Tree. It was exactly like it had been 7 years ago. It was charred and burned. Sadly he walked up to it and put his hand on the place where the entrance had been. To his surprise it gave a little and he pressed harder. All of a sudden he pushed his hand through and found a box hidden inside the hollow. He opened it and found a message.  
"Dear Link,  
In case there is ever a need for a weapon in this age I have hidden this sacred sword for you. It is called the Forest Blade. If you find this it is most likely because I am no longer living. Please carry on and take care of the reason you are using this weapon."  
He laid the message down and unrapped the sword. It had beautiful white patterns engraved in the shiney silver blade. The green hilt glowed in the moonlight. Under the cloth he found the sheath. It was green with white markings similar to the ones on the blade. He sheathed the blade and strapped it around him. With that he set off for the castle, he had some news.  
  
The princess was not in the least happy about what had happened. The Spiritual Stone of the Forest was gone and they didn't know where they would strike next. Zelda and Link, along with representatives from all of the major places in Hyrule sat in the main conference room. "Ok now we have all agreed to bring everyone from Zora's Domain, Kokiri Village, Death Mountain, and Lake Hylia to Kakariko Village. There we will fortify it and seal off all entrances except for the main one," Zelda said.  
"Right, and I will bring along the Spiritual Stone of Fire," Daurina said.  
"Good and I suggest you do the same Princess Ruto," Zelda suggested.  
"Ok," Ruto agreed. Everyone stood up and started to talk with each other when all of a sudden Impa walked in.  
"Attention everyone, I have an announcment!" Impa announced, the room went silent, "For the last 17 years I have watched over Princess Zelda. For those 17 years I have kept a secret from her and everyone of Hyrule. As you all know I am the last remaining Sheikah. But that is not true. There is a place beyond Death Mountain where the Sheikah still live. It is said here in Hyrule that I am the last Sheikah. But I ran away when I was a child to come to Hyrule. Because of the fact that Sheikah's live longer than normal humans I can made up the story that I was the last of my kind. Now in this time of peril I feel that we need to bring some of the skilled fighters of the Sheikah to Hyrule in hopes that we can have some more protection against this threat."  
"Wow Impa, well what do you suggest we do?" Zelda asked.  
"We will organize a party to go to the village of the Sheikah," Impa explained.  
"Ok then, I will go, who else will come to the village?" Zelda asked the group.  
"I will go," Link said and stepped forward.  
"And me too," Malon said stepping out of the crowd.  
"So then it is settled, we will leave tomorrow at sundown," Impa said and left the room. Link stood for awhile and thought about what was exactly happening. It didn't take him long to realize it was exactly what had happened 7 years ago.  
  



End file.
